


【博君一肖】磨与合．二十一章(禁转运)

by webwifi9197



Category: Bjyx
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webwifi9197/pseuds/webwifi9197





	【博君一肖】磨与合．二十一章(禁转运)

※此篇文章为脑洞产物的圈地自萌，与正主无关。  
※此篇文章为脑洞产物的圈地自萌，与正主无关。  
※此篇文章为脑洞产物的圈地自萌，与正主无关。

【博君一肖】磨与合．二十一章（禁转运）

兄弟俩回到家中，XZ挑起一边的眉，气氛貌似不太对啊，他率先走进主宅，看见有个女孩貌似腿软的坐在大理石上。

XZ环视周围几乎都是不认识的女仆，有一个好像是打扫庭院的晓晓，记得这个女孩和小溪好像还是闺蜜之类的。

丁叔看见两人就是见到了救星，「少爷，你们回来了。」呜呜呜，总算回来了，再不回来他们全部都要被送去当夫人的靶子了。

WYB一脸问号，「爸跟妈不是明天才回来吗？」他看着老神在在坐在位置上的父母亲。

沙发上都没动的Ｗ老爷，率先开口，「你妈妈最近叨念你们俩，就订了今天的机票。」

「哼，我要不是今天回来，还不知道主宅这么精彩呢。」Ｗ夫人捂嘴呵呵地笑，「我说小宝，你这的粉丝真的很多，多到当妈的我都不知道哪天就被赶出去了。」

XZ跟WYB都不是傻瓜，听见这话就知道几个意思了。

WYB的眼底的凶性渐长，看来是有人想联合其他人想把XZ赶出去了，脑子都不好用了是嘛。

W夫人随着XZ的方向使了眼色，XZ叹息，左手心压住WYB的右膀，露出惯有的笑容，「丁叔，我想先知道大概是什么情况。」

丁叔把晓晓也往前带，「少爷，这让晓晓来解释吧。」

XZ会意，温和的看着这名紧张到手已经跟衣服绞在一块的女仆，「妳别紧张，慢慢说，我在听。」

大少爷大少爷是大少爷，天啊近看更帅更帅好帅，声音也好好听，他跟小少爷真的像小溪说的好配啊，晓晓眼冒数百颗爱心，呼吸都停顿了。

一旁的小溪冷汗直流，晓晓妳收敛点啊，这种时候发什么痴。

「晓晓？」阿卿拉拉女孩的衣襬，担心的提醒现在的场合。

啊？「啊？啊！对不起对不起。」

很奇怪的是，她虽然是盯着XZ看，却没让人有半点反感，W夫人看懂什么的笑了，这个女孩子有意思啊。

「晓晓，妳可以开始说了，我知道妳家的少爷都很好看，但也别看到忘我啊。」Ｗ夫人取笑。

经过这么一出晓晓闹了大红脸，Ｗ夫人的亲切让她减缓被注视的压力。

「是、是这样的，今早有姊妹突然找上我…，」她瞄了那群女仆，又安静了。

Ｗ夫人淡然的看了那群人一眼，「妳说，不必顾虑什么，我在这，有事情一次说清楚，我真想听听看到底是还有谁对Ｗ家大少爷这么不待见。」

晓晓鼓起勇气，闭起眼睛摀住耳朵一口气说，「她们突然找上我问我大少爷是不是勾引小少爷，说纱子说小溪说大少爷是勾引小少爷的男狐狸精。」

……。现场一阵静默，丁叔几人偷偷地瞄向WYB跟XZ的表情，就在确定WYB下一秒准备抓狂翻桌时，XZ笑出声音，WYB错愕地看向自己传说中是狐狸精的哥哥。

被骂了还笑，WYB都懵了。

XZ克制笑意，「然后呢？」

大少爷您不要笑了，心脏都要停摆了，世界上怎么会有这么疗愈迷人的笑容，她们竟然想把这个人赶出去，这样的人就该是好好宠着的啊。

Ｗ夫人欣赏完每个人的表情后，心里满意的不得了，就该这样嘛，她家的大宝就是太低调了，看看现在，粉丝瞬间暴增，在Ｗ家多有保障。

但是死命闭着眼睛的晓晓，却半点也没欣赏到这经典的一幕，「然后她们就说要保护小少爷不受到大少爷的诱惑，要按纱子提议的联署签名上书老爷夫人把身为养子的大少爷赶出去。」

晓晓不带喘气的说完这些话后，快速跑到阿卿身后躲起来，此行径甚为搞笑，让冷凝的气氛多了一丝轻松。

「小溪，纱子说是妳告诉她两位少爷的事，妳现在有什么想说的吗？」

小溪非常愤怒，「夫人，我帮少爷打扫房间也十年了，你们是知道我的，我行得正坐得正，还怕人怀疑吗？要真怀疑，也可以让我退出主宅换个人来我都不会有怨言，今天被陷害是我的失误，我也必须为我的错负起责任。」

看地上的纱子一脸畏缩，也知道小溪没有半句虚言，现在知道害怕，之前都干嘛去了，Ｗ夫人对这些搞不清状况女孩真想除之后快。

「我听丁管家说过，大宝你想亲自处理犯事者。」

XZ嘴唇随意地动了动，「是。」

「难得喔，大宝。」

Ｗ夫人似乎还不清楚WYB手伤的事情，尤其是WYB从进门就特意的将手往后藏，不然她肯定秒懂这不管事的大少爷为什么突然插手了。

XZ垂下眼眸，稍稍咬了下唇，往前走了几步面对宅内所有人，嘴角似笑非笑的，「我想除了小溪跟晓晓，我与大家还是初次这么近的见面，甚至是没见过我的…」

所有人屏气凝神，深怕XZ下一句说了她们不中听的话。

「你们没见过，自然不了解我的为人，这事，不怪妳们。妳们可以从今天开始认识我这个人，我的确是Ｗ家的养子，名字是XZ，请各位以后多关照我与YB。」说完，XZ一个标准鞠躬，把那群女孩子都吓懵了。

不过这些话却引起身后WYB的不满，「哥！」他最讨厌哥哥说自己是养子这件事，简直像个外人似的。

XZ转头给了一个安抚性的微笑，WYB只好嘟起双颊等待XZ处理好事情在来秋后算账，没想到这一幕落入众人眼里简直是…好萌。

小溪不忍看那些被萌到不要不要的姊妹们，这种大型洒狗粮现场她承认看了这么多年依然没眼看，拜托这两个人可不可以停止下蛊。

「我很高兴妳们这么爱戴YB，这件事情，我不会对妳们有任何微词，反而我很感动。」说到此，所有人都松了一口气，但XZ抿了嘴又说话了，「只是，身为Ｗ家的一份子，应该都要有基本的判断力，妳们轻易被煽动的这件事情，本来我是不能接受的，可念在初犯，这件事我不做任何处置，但该赏该罚的，还是要有。」

「卿姨，麻烦您，小溪一个女孩帮我跟YB打扫房间其实也挺辛苦，把晓晓调进来帮她吧，庭院您再找两个可以信得过的人。」

「好的。」

「最后，我们可以来谈谈，这位纱子小姐的问题了。」

======

「迷晕同事、擅闯主宅、煽动同事、诽谤主子…这些都足以解约，赶出Ｗ家了。」

纱子很害怕，这份工作是她好不容易挤进来的，要失去这份工作她是无论如何也不能接受的。

「不行！你不能赶我走，你没有权利，你只是个捡回来的你凭什么决定！」

「妳再说一次试试看！」WYB忍不住了，他真的是受够这些没有脑子的人，要不是XZ挡在身前，WYB估计上去揪领子的行为都有了。

「好了，YB，没事。」这么多人看着呢，XZ用眼神制止WYB继续发飙。

「纵使我是捡回来的，也还是名正言顺的Ｗ家少爷，妳是不是忘记妳身上穿什么了？」对付这种人，XZ自然有自己的一套方法，自以为高人一等，那就让她认清自己是个什么样的地位。

XZ不是个很喜欢摆显的人，他觉得那都是虚的，若是有人非要用这方面来压他，他也是不会客气的。

纱子现在才发现到自己犯了什么错，「我…我知道错了，大少爷，你原谅我吧，我真的知道错了，再给我一次机会吧。」

看她一把鼻涕一把泪，XZ淡淡的笑了，「曾经是有机会的…。」他瞥了弟弟的手，眼底存着一片冰寒，「现下，难了。」(20200111灯)  
  
※此篇文章圈地自萌，与正主无关。


End file.
